


reflections full of teeth

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 10 day macxmurdoc challage, F/M, M/M, Part 1, boss ass bitch - Freeform, ironic names, mac loves her anyway, macs wife is a beast in a good way, murdoc is a scared, one sided macxmurdoc, powerful woman, shes a bad bitch and she already know it, talk of dirty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: "the woman who walks in has the eyes of a lion and the last name of a lamb "or the one where mac basically married the less physio female version of murdoc and is completely oblivious ..murdoc isn't , and neither is the lion siting across from him





	reflections full of teeth

**Author's Note:**

> part one of the 10 day macxmur countdown to season 2 challenge im doing , where i post one one shot each day :D

 

 

 

this is the 2nd time hes been caught and chained to a table, hed be annoyed but the idea of playing the caged tiger only to shock them all with a seemingly impossible escape , is to good to pass up

 

that and playing with macgyver really is to much fun , well that among other reasons

 

having been practically tied down and gift warped , murdocs familiar enough with the drill to know hes expecting a visitor , his first thrilling thought is obviously , macgyver , his boy has after all , just recaptured him after a particularly exciting game that nearly lead to both there deaths

 

so its an unexpected surprises , when the person to walk through the door is the wrong gender

 

the woman is lean but fit ,hair breast length and chocolate black, and skin a creamy brown that ambiguous enough to be a fair many ethnesities , under the circumstances murdoc would find her prescience annoying despite her beauty , but its her eyes that give him pause

 

there so very green , and so very dark , they remind murdoc of a bottomless well churning with barley restrained darkness ,and he knows right away from how many times hes looked in a mirror , there the eyes of a predator, and that makes her interesting , that and the fact that a locket around her neck has a name in tiny letters plastered on it like a brand

 

 

yes , the woman who walks in has the eyes of a lion and the last name of a lamb

 

_macgyver_

 

something nags at him as puzzle pieces slot into place , a bitter feeling that tingles under skin that leaves it burning , and hes struck with the very callouses urge to move passed intimidation and manipulation right to insults no longer in the mode to play

 

 

he opens his mouth to do just that for reasons he still cant fully fathom , when the woman speaks before him in a voice accented and like honey brewed in the sweetest poison

 

"so..your murdoc , the little _jackal_ giving my **husband** so much trouble "

 

"are you calling me little "

 

the lions eyes are playful and a smirk dances on smooth perfect red lips murdoc suddenly wants to bite off, she dosnt look away from the dark intent surly swirling in his eyes , unmoved by his how ever slight loss of control

 

"i don't recall stuttering the first time, i believe i called you small and a jackal , although i supposes the former does apply to the latter "

 

 

its a suttee dig , a smart one , shes implying many things without saying many things at all , and it makes his hakeles rise at so many insults crammed into 2 sentences

 

 

"you know , its clear you know me, but i believe you failed to introduce yourself , tho if your last name is anything to go by , id say poor angus has let another snake slither into more then his bed , and his dear good little heart , i didnt know they enjoyed the company of lambs ?

 

 

the smirk remains , so does the calm , like a clear un rippled pound ,still, she is unmoved , the unnaturalness of it grates on murdocs nerves , she sits straight backed and proud , reply's

 

"snakes coil around only to leave mere moments latter , i take far more _pride_ in my love ..and all that i do for it "

 

 

the analogy dosnt go over murdocs head , a lion , a fucking lion all the way then , it makes murdoc want to claw her eyes out for naming him a mere jackal , he lashes out with words instead , snarls

 

 

"a true lamb all the more then , left to a wolfs tender mercies ,but then the poor thing just seems to draw in lying **bitches** dosnt he ?"

 

 

more darkness leaks into ivy pools like murky water , but a squaring of shoulders is the only out ward sign of faze , like any cat shes fast to snap back

 

 

"unfortunate , but very very true , my good man has tangoed with quite a bit of ..darkness , tangoed with you quite often i hear ..for a time "

 

 

"indeed" murdoc takes it as a pride

 

 

"and how long have you wanted to bend him over a table "

 

 

in his life murdoc can say not many things have shocked him , but being read so deeply , so clearly , when its not him doing the reading shocks him , the statement is true enough , tho hed only been able to admit it to himself recently , the world is full of dangerous predators , and the sheep they devour , a sheep who bites back ? hell what can he say , in a world full of stagnant water his boy is a man after his own heart , tho _"his "_ is now maybe not so accurate

 

the idea makes him vicious ..and reckless

 

 

"you know i never did get your name , missss macgyver~ " he lowers his snarl to a hiss "but are you quite sure , its a good idea to be soo ..honest where the walls have ears ? hubby may not be as fond of you if he finds out his sweet wife's teeth arnt as dull as they look , and wouldn't that heartbreak be just a shame , after all considering he almost got his neck under my rather sharp ones , id say he really dosnt need anymore _distractions_ "

 

 

"is that what all this really is then ? this little **fit** ? you had his full attention , and then i came along and ruined it "

 

 

the fucking smile wont leave her face

 

"to the former ,i disconnected all the speakers before i came in here , this little chat will appear as nothing more then a sound error never to be heard , but from you and me , not to worry .. _my little lamb_ will love his lion just the same , tho i worry for you , angus never has found jackals that interesting of an animal "

 

 

the slight lunge across the table happens without his consent , or at least in his molten rage that's the best he can describe it , but somehow he finds himself as close to her jaws as he dares to go all while refusing to admit to himself she unnerves him , the snarl cant seem to leave his voice

 

 

"im missing the price is right so do tell **_misss macgyver_** , why ever are we having this little talk "

 

 

"i felt i had to- make something quite clear in person , a warning , if you will " she stands then , slow , smooth , like any hunting cat would ,to lean forward braced on graceful arms close to his face " you are - a dog caged , and that is true with or without these bars , as such you have no claims to anything despite your deluded inner most thoughts , nothing in this room belongs to you , and that includes the people who step in and out of it "

 

 

"angus macgyver is _mine_ , do you understand , _everything he is is mine_ from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet , it is a privilege i **earned** , and if you ever try to sink your greedy claws into him again , i will rip them from your hands ..and maybe something else .. _from between your legs_ "

 

 

murdoc can admit the bitch has the biggest pair of balls hes seen in a long time , but her eyes tell him enough to know , its becues she has the grit to back it up , they stay like that staring at each other for what feels like an eternity , nether willing to falter , but the large metal door screeches open , the spell is broken

 

 

_and in walks the lamb himself_

 

 

macgyver looks as well kept as he can when he believes a woman is in the presence of a spider that might attack her at any moment , even more so when that woman is his wife , the concern and love reflected in those beautiful blue eyes is genuine , and murdoc thinks , there must be more to this lion then meets the eye , for the love that suddenly fills her own at the sight of him chases away all darkness and fills emeralds with light , it is also murdoc notes , just as genuine

 

 

the lion stands rushes to meet him , speaks in a forgen touge he dosnt know but macgyver clearly understands , for the tone is reassuring , and his answer is soft and he smiles , its a smile murdoc has never seen before , it gleams , like the ring on the chain around the boys neck , claim as obvious as a scream for any who know how to look , as if the lion had taken a rod and burned a brand into skin

 

 

she clasps macgyvers hand, kisses it tenderly and murdoc riles with jealousy as she turns back to him , her eyes are dark again but suddle , she speaks English this time

 

 

"im so glad we could come to this understanding _mrrr murdoc_ , however small it may be , im so glad to have been given the answers i needed , im sure macgyver ..appreciates your cooperation "

 

 

murdoc would burn hot all over again , if he didnt want so very badly to never lose his shit in front of mac , so he says instead "so am i "

 

 

 

she grabs there boys hand gently tugs him to the door , hes through before her when she turns back , that smirk from the beginning tugging at her lip , her eyes are playful as she says

 

 

"oh you asked for my name i believe , my name is Chephirah , Chephirah macgyver "

 

 

if murdoc was a lesser man his jaw would drop

 

 

_of course_

_of fucking course_

**Author's Note:**

> Chephirah is a name that means lion or lioness


End file.
